Time of your life
by Heit
Summary: SPOILERS. Cortas escenas acerca de la vida de los Potter, sin orden cronológico. CAP 3: Cuestión de genes.
1. Ginny Potter deja el quidditch

Oh, lo sé, lo sé. Debería haberme hecho una cuenta nueva y publicar esto bajo otro nombre, para que no supierais que soy yo. Después de todo me da una vergüenza...

Llevaba muchísimo tiempo sin escribir, mucho. Y esta tarde me ha venido esto a la cabeza como un rayo. Algunas veces he intentado pensar seriamente en Una Nochebuena Interesante. Es un fic que me encanta, y aunque sé claramente lo que va a pasar, y cómo va a pasar, nunca me he sentado a escribir el siguiente capítulo. Una cosa es segura, y es que no voy a dejarlo de lado. Mi ausencia de forma activa en esta página ha sido sólo una fase, la cual aún no me atrevo a dar por terminada.

Sólo quería empezar este nuevo fic, que constará de cortas escenas cotidianas en la familia Potter, o al menos en un principio. Tal vez no pueda resistirme a poner algo de R/Hr. El título está basado en la canción del mismo nombre de Green Day.

Creo que es la primera vez que escribo un texto de corte periodístico. Lamento mucho los errores.

Y no tengo la desfachatez de pedir review, dado mi historial. Sólo prometo que, de recibir alguno, lo contestaré. **Gracias por leer estas líneas**.

* * *

_GINNY POTTER DEJA EL QUIDDITCH_

_Ginny Potter (24), cazadora del equipo femenino de quidditch Holyhead Harpies y miembro de la selección inglesa, además de esposa del Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores Harry Potter, ha comunicado públicamente su decisión de dejar el deporte profesional. Después de dos meses plagados de rumores, la ya exjugadora nos ha concedido una entrevista en la que nos detalla las razones que la han llevado a tomar esta importantísima decisión en su carrera._

"_Creo que todo en la vida tiene su momento, y a mí ya me ha llegado el momento de dejar el quidditch profesional", nos dice al preguntarle el por qué de esta repentina dimisión. El contrato de Ginny Potter con Holyhead Harpies no vencía hasta 2008. "Ha sido una decisión difícil sólo en parte. Aún recuerdo con mucha felicidad el día en que, con sólo 17 años, el representante del equipo se puso en contacto conmigo. Nunca pensé hacer del quidditch mi trabajo. A partir de entonces se han sucedido los éxitos en mi carrera, ganar los últimos mundiales con la selección inglesa es algo que todavía me parece indescriptible. En resumen, han sido 7 años muy emocionantes. Como todo el mundo sabe, contraje matrimonio hace casi dos años, y mi marido y yo no queremos aplazar más el momento de crear una familia, aunque aún seamos jóvenes, verdaderamente tenemos muchas ganas de tener hijos. Sé que el quidditch es algo temporal, en algún momento me tenía que retirar, y este me parece el momento y el motivo perfectos: en la cumbre de mi carrera, por hacer algo que me llena aún más que el quidditch, formar una familia junto a mi marido."_

_Los rumores acerca de una posible retirada comenzaron dos meses atrás: "es algo que Harry y yo hemos estado pensando desde hace seis meses, más o menos. No ha sido una decisión tomada a la ligera, aunque yo lo tuviera claro desde el principio; mi marido sabe cuánto me gusta dedicarme al quidditch profesional y ha querido que lo pensara bien, en ningún momento me ha presionado para que sacrificara mi trabajo. Hace un par de meses comenzaron los rumores por todas partes, tal vez se filtraran a través de alguna conversación en algún café, o algo así, no tengo ni idea, pero tampoco ha sido algo que nos quitara el sueño. Digamos que estamos acostumbrados a rumores de casi todo tipo" nos comenta sin alterarse, refiriéndose claramente a no sólo su popularidad a causa de su trabajo, sino a ser su marido el famoso Harry Potter._

"_A partir de que se empezara a comentar mi posible marcha del equipo, comenzaron a llegarme un buen número de propuestas de trabajo" nos cuenta tras ser preguntada por su futuro profesional. "Algunas de ellas son muy interesantes. Por el momento quiero dedicarme a mi familia, es lo más inmediato en mi vida. No creo que vaya a retirarme del mundo laboral de forma definitiva, soy una mujer trabajadora y es algo que me gusta. Probablemente intentaré dedicarme a algo que esté también relacionado con el quidditch. Conozco bastante bien este mundillo y me resulta fascinante."_

_Desde la redacción de Quidditch de el diario El Profeta queremos desearle a Ginny Potter mucha suerte en su futuro tanto personal como profesional, y quién sabe, tal vez algún día podamos contar con ella entre nuestras filas._

Ginny Potter, aún estirándose y desperezándose, entró en la cocina de su casa, donde su marido ya se encontraba desayunando. Se saludaron con una sonrisa y un beso.

-Ya han publicado la entrevista que te hicieron antesdeayer -le dijo Harry mientras Ginny se echaba algo de café en una taza.

-Y ¿qué tal? -echó un vistazo al periódico por encima del hombro de su marido.

-Estas cosas siempre se te han dado mejor a ti¡y sales guapísima en la foto!

La carcajada de Ginny inundó la cocina.


	2. Una pequeña discusión

_¡Hola de nuevo!_

_Anoche no podía dormir y escribí esto._

_Hasta que no supere los examenes de septiembre se supone que no debería volver a escribir, pero supongo que soy de las que siempre hacen las cosas en los momentos menos oportunos._

_Muchas gracias a todos los que estáis leyendo, y en especial a los que dejáis review (Ceciss, me alegra que te haya gustado. Tal vez escriba alguna escena que vaya más allá del epílogo. Espero que sigas leyendo)._

_Un beso grande._

* * *

UNA PEQUEÑA DISCUSIÓN

Antes de cerrar la puerta de una pequeña patada mientras se quitaba el abrigo, tiró las llaves sin mucha delicadeza sobre el mueble del recibidor. Entró al salón buscando algo en el bolso, y se sorprendió al subir la mirada y encontrarse a Harry tirado en el sofá bebiendo una cerveza.

-¡Qué susto! Creía que no volvías de la misión hasta pasado mañana.

-Ya ves, las cosas se han adelantado.

Ginny iba a acercarse a besar a su novio, después de casi una semana sin verle, pero algo en el tono de su voz le hizo cambiar de idea.

-Y ¿qué tal tu entrenamiento? -preguntó Harry con una amabilidad envenenanda

-Bien, normal, como siempre -Ginny iba de un lado a otro buscando algo.

-¿Como siempre? -el tono volvía a mostrar cierto retintín y Ginny se paró frente a él.

-Oye Harry¿te pasa algo? Estás muy rarito.

-He ido a recogerte para darte una sorpresa, te he estado esperando.

-Pues he venido derecha a casa y tú ya estabas repatingado en el sofá -Ginny volvió a su búsqueda, abriendo unos cuantos cajones.

-Eso es porque te he visto muy entretenida hablando con Oliver Word.

Ahí estaba. No lo que Ginny buscaba, sino lo de siempre: Harry y su monstruito interior, que mostraba su existencia una vez al mes, a veces cada dos. Normalmente ella lo calmaba con algún arrumaco, pero esta vez no.

-Estoy harta de tus celos, Harry -le dijo encarándole, él seguía en el sofá-. Oliver es un amigo mío, y tú también te llevas bien con él.

-Y ¿qué hacía en tu entrenamiento?

-Verlo, Harry, verlo -parecía que le hablaba a un niño de cinco años-. El Puddlemere esta interesado en hacer un fichaje femenino, y él como capitán quería echar un vistazo. ¡Ni siquiera ha ido a verme exclusivamente a mí!

Harry se sintió u poco estúpido, pero no le apetecía admitirlo.

-Pues se os veía muy animados en la puerta del campo.

-¡¿Acaso no puedo mantener una conversación con un amigo?!

-Y ¿qué me dices de Brendan Jones¿Ken Williams¿Ese tal Powell?

-¡Estás desquiciado¡Mal de la cabeza¡No me lo puedo creer! -Ginny volvió a los cajones.

-¡Deja de ir de un lado para otro¡No me estás tomando en serio!

-¡Oh¡Es que como me lo tomara en serio tendrías un problema!

-¡Siempre estás rodeada de hombres!

Ginny paró de nuevo frente a él, y puso una cara pensativa.

-¿Te refieres a mis hermanos o a mis compañeros de equipo? Ay¡si juego en el único equipo íntegramente femenino de la liga inglesa!

-No te hagas la tonta.

-¡No te pases de listo¿Tan mal te ha dicho la misión que has vuelto con ganas de discutir?

-La misión ha ido muy bien, gracias.

-Y ¿has tenido a Miss Rubia Artificial detrás de ti como de costumbre?

-Sabes que mi secretaria no viene a las misiones.

-Seguro que a ella le parece una lástima.

-No sé a qué viene...

-¡Hipócrita! Esa chica es peor que Cho Chang y Romilda Vane juntas¡y nunca te he montado ningún pollo aún teniéndola todo el día detrás de ti¡Porque sé que no tengo motivos para desconfiar¡Y ahora tú me llegas con todas estas estupideces¿De qué vas?

-¡No soporto pasar semanas enteras fuera de casa y que sean otros los que pasen tiempo contigo¡Me pongo... celoso!

-¿No me digas¡Ni lo había notado!

-Yo no desconfío de ti, pero otros tíos podrían intentar aprovecharse de la situación.

-¡Tú sabías de qué iba tu trabajo antes de escogerlo¿Crees que a mí me gusta que pases tanto tiempo fuera¡A veces yo también me voy y no me subo por las paredes!

De pronto Harry se quedó muy quieto.

-Cásate conmigo -le dijo en voz baja.

-En serio¿cuántas cervezas has bebido antes de que yo llegara?

Harry se levantó del sofá.

-Cásate conmigo -repitió.

-¿Necesitas que te firme un papel para convencerte de que soy sólo tuya?

Harry fue corriendo escaleras arriba. Ginny oyó ruido de cajones mientras se sentaba en el sofá y se terminaba de un trago la cerveza que Harry había dejado a medias. Él casi se cae por las escaleras al bajarlas como un obús.

-Cásate conmigo -dijo una vez más, jadeando, mostrándole a Ginny una cajita con un anillo de diamantes en su interior. Ginny le miraba aterrada-. Lo compré hace unos meses. Quería esperar un tiempo para dártelo, pero ahora me parece absurdo.

-¿Qué...?

-Ginny -le cortó-, mientras te he visto gritándome se me han pasado un montón de imágenes por la cabeza en las que también gritabas -ella frunció el ceño-. Sí, gritabas porque había olvidado alguna cita con el sanador, o porque le había dado demasiado pronto el Mapa del Merodeador a nuestro primer hijo.

-Harry...

-Lo que quiero decir es que tú y yo no discutimos mucho, y quiero hacerlo.

-Pero...

-Es decir, si discutimos por esas cosas es porque seguimos adelante¿no? Porque hemos formado una familia.

-Harry¿no crees que es mejor que hablemos mañana de todo esto? -su tono era más dulce ahora-. Cuando hayamos descansado.

-Quiero casarme contigo cansado y sin cansar -respondió, terco, y algo aterrorizado.

-Yo también quiero casarme contigo, Harry, pero estamos cansados y mañana podremos hablar más tranquilamente.

Harry le dio una sonrisa parecida a aquella tras su primer beso en la Sala Común, y después, también como entonces, la cogió de la mano, y la llevó escaleras arriba.


	3. Cuestión de genes

¡Hola!

Bueno, ya estoy aquí de nuevo.

Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, de verdad que animan mucho a seguir.

Pero quiero darle las **gracias especialmente** a Ginny Potter W por sugerirme que escribiera la historia de por qué Albus Severus se llama Albus Severus. No sé cómo me habrá quedado, pero me he divertido bastante escribiendo esta viñeta. Así que podéis seguir su ejemplo y sugerirme posbiles temas para futuras actualizaciones.

Releyendo el capítulo anterior, me he dado cuenta de que hay algunas erratas, del tipo Word en vez de Wood, además del lío de exclamaciones e interrogaciones por cuenta de fanfiction. Lo siento mucho.

Faltan 7 días para mi examen de recuperación de Lengua y Literatura, son las fiestas de mi ciudad y yo sólo tengo ganas de escribir y vaguear. Qué poco futuro...

Muchas gracias por leer.

* * *

CUESTIÓN DE GENES

-¿Qué nombre le pondremos? -preguntó Ginny a su marido, acariciándose la tripa, que aún no se veía demasiado abultada.

Ambos estaban sentados en el sofá de su casa. Harry leía unos papeles, y Ginny un libro. El pequeño James estaba sobre la alfombra de la habitación, frente a la chimenea, jugando con una mini snitch que sus padres le habían comprado hacía poco; cada vez que la agarraba la criatura reía.

-Bueno, si es una niña ya lo hablamos cuando nació James¿no? -Harry dejó los papeles en la mesita de café.

-Sí, eso sí, si es una niña se llamará Lily Jane, pero ¿si es un niño?

Harry se quedó pensativo. No era la primera vez que se planteaba esa cuestión, y sabía cómo quería que se llamara su segundo hijo. Pero no estaba seguro de que Ginny compartiera la misma opinión al respecto.

-¿Qué te parece... Albus?

Ginny, que había estado mirando a James durante el momento en el que Harry se había quedado callado, le miró con el cejo fruncido.

-¿Albus? No sé Harry, al pensar en ese nombre sólo se me viene a la cabeza un anciano, un gran anciano por supuesto, pero no me imagino llamando Albus a un crío de dos años, ni a uno de quince.

-Como si Dumbledore no hubiera tenido dos años, o quince.

-Sí que los tuvo, pero hace más de ciento cincuenta años. Es diferente.

-No es un nombre feo, Ginny.

-Es verdad que los hay peores, Severus por ejemplo.

Harry se sonrojó notablemente.

-Ah ¡no¡Eso sí que no! -Ginny había observado a Harry, y ahora sus ojos parecía que iban a salirse de sus órbitas-. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes¿Que se llame Albus Severus¿O Severus Albus? No le haré eso a un hijo mío, Harry.

-Oh, vamos Gin. No es un nombre tan feo -repitió.

-Hasta cierto punto entiendo que quieras que se llame Albus, pero... ¿Severus?

-Sabes que al final Snape...

-Sí, sí que lo sé, se convirtió en una especie de héroe... pero muy a su manera. Por mucho que quisiera a tu madre y te protegiera... no sé... es que cuando pienso en Albus se me viene a la cabeza un viejo y cuando pienso en Severus, uno de esos castigos mortificantes, y un montón de puntos menos, y...

-No hace falta que sigas, lo he pillado.

-Pues eso.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio entre ellos, James seguía jugando y riendo, de vez en cuando también daba algunas palmadas.

-¿Tú qué propones? -le preguntó Harry a su mujer.

-No sé, me gusta mucho el nombre de Dylan.

-¿Dylan¿Por qué Dylan?

-Porque me gusta.

Harry miró hacia la colección de vinilos muggles que tenían en una estantería, y enarcó mucho las cejas.

-¿Por Bob Dylan?

-Sé que no fue un héroe de guerra, pero me gusta, y el nombre me gusta -Ginny se había cruzado de brazos, dejando definitivamente el libro a un lado, y ponía la cara de una niña pequeña.

-¿Y de segundo qué¿Bruce?

Ginny le tiró a su marido un cojín y le dio en toda la cara, descolocándole un poco las gafas.

-No, Dylan Bruce cantaría mucho.

-¿Qué cantaría¿El niño o el nombre?

Otro cojín, pero esta vez Harry pudo taparse la cara.

-¡El nombre! Pero Dylan John Potter es pre-cio-so.

Harry se quedó pensativo.

-¿Y ese John es por el segundo nombre de Lupin o por Lennon? -bromeó de nuevo, lo que le costó recibir un puñetazo flojo en el hombro.

-¡Por los dos! Es bastante más bonito mi Dylan John que tu Albus Severus.

-Si repites varias veces en voz alta Albus Severus, el nombre deja de parecer tan raro.

-Y ya parece sólo feo.

Ahora fue Harry quien le tiró un cojín a Ginny, que la despeinó.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando a James, completamente ajeno a la pequeña batalla que libraban sus padres, concentrado en la pelotita alada. Entonces a Harry se le ocurrió algo.

-Te propongo un trato -Ginny lo miró interrogante-. Si es un niño, y es pelirrojo, accederé a llamarle Dylan John. Pero si es moreno, se llamará Albus Severus.

Ginny pareció pensarlo un instante, y al rato por su cara asomó una sonrisa traviesa.

-Me parece bien, pero tienes todas las de perder, cariño -dijo, fingiendo aires de suficiencia.

-¿Por qué?

-Mis genes son dominantes.

-Sé que tú eres... que tus genes son dominantes -Harry volvió a ganarse un cojinazo por haber tenido ese pequeño fallo a propósito-, pero mira a Victoire, es rubia.

-Victoire tiene genes de veela.

-Oye¿qué le pasa a mis genes? -Ginny rió-. Tienes un macho reproductor con unos genes increíbles, inmejorables. ¡No te rías! Seguro que se te pasó por la cabeza cuando te enamoraste de mí: "Oh, qué guapo es, qué listo, qué bien juega al quidditch¡qué genes!".

A estas alturas ya se reían los dos a mandíbula batiente, consiguiendo por fin llamar la atención de su primogénito.


End file.
